The Consequences of Betting
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: *SLASH* Draco gets roped into a bet, and now has to pay the consequences of his actions. Slightly cracky.


**AN:** This is my first Story, and constuctive crticism would be greatly appreciated. I thank beforehand all those who take the time to review. You guys rock! :P

_Summary:_ Draco gets roped into a bet, and now has to pay the consequences of his actions.

Warnings: There be slash in this here fic! If this doesn't float your boat, I suggest you click the back button in the upper corner of your browser.

**

* * *

**

**The Consequences of Betting**

"I said _no_, Blaise," Draco nearly screamed in an increasingly familiar tone of exasperation and annoyance. But while he didn't yell, his voice still carried across the hall, causing a drop in the noise level; the students were keeping their attention focused on both their own conversations and the spat occurring at the Slytherin table.

"Aw, come on Draco, it's not the end of the world. It won't be that bad. Besides, if you don't, we'll both be out a fair amount of galleons." Draco sighed. Blaise was really toeing the line of how much Draco could take without blowing up and doing exactly what Blaise wanted him to do, which was exactly what Blaise was going for.

"I could care less about the galleons, Blaise. You know he'll hex my balls off if I do that! Just as well, you were the one that volunteered my- '_services' – WITHOUT MY CONSENT_," Draco hissed into Blaise's face, too pissed off to notice that his voice carried and the whole hall was listening in.

"Fine, be that way. But-" and he leaned in and whispered something into Draco's ear. All noise had stopped in the hall in an attempt to listen in, but the two boys were too absorbed to notice.

Draco flushed and sent a glare that could have vaporized steel at Blaise. "Fine, I'll do it, but don't be surprised when you see what happens."

Just then, a distraction was caused by Harry entering the hall, having slept in since neither hell nor high water or peeved roommates could have made him leave his bed that very pleasant morning. Strangely enough, no one had noticed that Draco had also arrived slightly late to breakfast as well.

Draco smirked at Blaise, who was still puzzling over what could happen to surprise him so much that Draco would deem it necessary to warn him; he generally just let the surprise smack him in the face. He rubbed his face in remembrance of the time that was _exactly_ what had happened. He still had problems with Tracy because of that; it was a "no-go" zone between them.

Still smirking, Draco calmly rose and strode confidently toward Harry, who had paused at the door when he had entered and noticed the abnormally silent hall. The hall was watching avidly, having deduced that this entire event was somehow centered on Harry, and that this morning's breakfast would be _very_ entertaining.

Draco stopped directly in front of Harry. "Do you trust me?" Harry just nodded, knowing no words need be spoken and smiled slightly. After all they had been through together, it was a rather stupid question in Harry's opinion; but he decided to go along with it when he noticed the mischievous gleam in Draco's eye.

Draco returned his smile, and most of the hall was dazzled and confused. They were beautiful when they smiled, and it didn't happen very often, but why were they smiling – and at each other? They hated each other- didn't they? And Harry actually _trusted_ the Slytherin, his enemy since first year?

Draco held out his hand- palm up –and suddenly Blaise knew exactly what was coming. Harry took it, and Draco used the leverage to pull Harry flush against his body and crashed his lips into Harry's.

Blaise was tempted to conjure a pin and drop it just to see if anyone would hear it.

The silence was absolute. Even the staff members (who had been observing the scene with just as much attention as their students, though trying to hide that fact) were barely breathing. All except Dumbledore, who had that damnable twinkle in his eye as he observed the early morning occurrences in the Great Hall.

Harry and Draco continued on, completely oblivious to the shocked silence in the hall. Draco swiped his tongue across Harry's lower lip in inquiry, and Harry readily and gladly accepted and opened his mouth to allow that simply fabulous tongue to work its knee-weakening magic. Their hips moved together in rhythm, as if they had done this a thousand times before. Everyone noticed how comfortable they were doing this, and realized that this was most certainly _not_ the first time they had done this. The connotations of this observation failed to sink in at first.

Draco finally pulled away, when the temptation to pin Harry to the floor of the Great Hall and ravish him senseless was too great. The pair silently observed the shocked onlookers.

Finally, Harry spoke.

"I think we broke them, love." A few of the observers looked like they were about to pass out at that statement.

"Nah," his fair-haired lover stated, "they're always like that."

"Draco!" Harry playfully punched his arm. "Stop being such a prat. I seem to remember you reacting in a similar fashion when we walked in on-" he was quickly silenced by Draco's lips.

"_Please_ don't make me relive that awful moment; it was traumatizing enough the first time!"

"Sorry," Harry replied, sounding only slightly sarcastic. "But you must admit, the look on your face was priceless." Draco huffed but conceded the point.

"Your face wasn't much better, Harry. I can't say I was surprised it happened, we did work on getting them together after all, but walking in on our godfathers in that oh-so-compromising position was a bit too much to stomach." Harry just giggled (ahem, snickered in a very manly fashion). Draco glared at his ebony-haired partner.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence of the somewhat catatonic onlookers. "What. The. **FUCK**!" The outburst from the Gryffindor table broke the rest of the hall's occupants out of their stupors and the hall was quickly filled with various questions and shouts directed at the newly-outed couple.

They simply stood there, with small smiles on their faces and their arms still wrapped around each other. When the questions died down enough that they could get in a few words edgewise, they decided to put in their own opinions.

"If you want to know what happened, ask our esteemed headmaster. He knows everything that you would need to know." _Damn_, the headmaster in question thought, _that boy really should've listened to the hat and let it put him in Slytherin. Then, at least I'd know better what to expect from him._

The identical wicked smirks made Dumbledore do a double take. Whatever they had planned couldn't be good for him. "You have our permission to tell them everything- except what goes on behind closed doors, of course." _Double damn._

"Everything?" he gulped.

The smirks just got wider. "Yes, _everything_. Just put up a shield or something if it gets too nasty - Poppy would never forgive us if we flooded her hospital wing."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an urgent appointment with a mattress." And having said their peace, they walked out of the hall arm in arm, presumably to shag each other into the mattress.

Dumbledore looked around at the Great Hall's occupants. He sighed; even his colleagues were looking to him expectantly. All except a certain potions master and a DADA teacher that had that mischievous glint in their eyes. He knew they weren't going to let him off easy. _This is going to be a long day. Bloody closet Slytherin._

* * *

_**AN:**_ Love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review! Please! *gets on knees and begs* Review!


End file.
